TearlessShuichi
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Toto je miešanina Gravitation a Loveless. Trochu zvláštne pridelenie úloh, aby sa ľudia aj trochu zasmiali. Bude tam láska, dráma, tragédia aj humor. Je to trochu aj o osude a predurčenosti.Ak to niekto číta,mohol by mi zanechať aspoň jeden REVIEW?Please?
1. Prológ

**Prológ**

Mladá žena sa práve obúvala a pripravovala sa na odchod. Vtedy sa na vrchu schodov zjavil jej syn, jej mladšie dieťa. Nemohol mať viacej ako päť rokov. Oči mal plné strachu, „Kaa-chan, kam ideš?" Žena sa obzrela a usmiala sa, „Shuichi, zlatko, už si mal byť v posteli. Tvoja onee-san už dávno spí." „Bojím sa," povedal chlapček so slzami v očiach, „kam ideš?" Potom rýchlo zbehol dole schodmi k svojej mame. ‚Tak malý a už vycíti tú energiu' pomyslela si žena smutne, „Neboj sa Shu-chan: My si len ideme s tvojím otou-san niečo vybaviť, ráno už budeme určite doma." Malý Shuichi na ňu pozrel s veľkými uslzenými očami, Ja nechcem aby ste šli preč." Mama sa usmiala, „Shu-chan, počúvaj ma teraz pozorne. Nesmieš plakať, nerob hanbu svojmu pravému menu, Tearless. Pamätaj si to Shuichi, Tearless. Čaká ťa ťažký osud, ale ja viem, že ty budeš proti nemu bojovať a staneš sa veľmi silným. Časť svojej budúcej sily si už uvedomuješ, a to tým, že cítiš veci, ktoré iný nie. Ale vedz, že raz si nájdeš niekoho, kto ťa bude posilňovať ako nikto iný, tvoju druhú polovičku, niekoho s rovnakým menom ako ty. Tak ako som si našla ja tvojho otca. Teraz sa však neboj, my sa s tou-sanom do rána vrátime a bež už spať." Potom mu zotrela slzy z líc a odhrnula vlasy z čela. Dala mu letmý bozk na jeho hebké mačacie uši a odišla.

Ráno sa Shuichi zobudil s pocitom prázdnoty. Nevedel čo sa stalo a znervózňovalo ho to. Rýchlo zbehol dole do kuchyne, aby sa uistil, že kaa-san je doma. Kuchyňa však bola prázdna. Shuichi zostal stáť a začal plakať. Začula ho jeho onee-san, Maiko, a rýchlo pribehla. „Čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa ustarostene. „Kaa-san ...a tou-san... nie sú ... doma..." hovoril Shuichi medzi vzlykmi. „Preto ešte nemusíš plekať. Možno šla nakupovať." povedala Maiko neisto. Maiko nebola schopná cítiť pohyby mágiu, ako Shuichi, ona nemala svoje pravé meno. Ale vedela, že rodičia by nešli nikam bez toho, aby im to nepovedali. Vtom sa ozval zvonček. Maiko utekala otvoriť. Za dverami stála jej teta Mitsuko, oči červené od plaču a ešte stále vzlykala. „Ma-maiko, z-zlatíčko," šepkala medzi vzlykmi.Za Maikiným chrbtom sa zjavil Shuichi. Mitsuko vošla do domu a sadla si v obývačke na gauč. „Čo sa stalo teta Mitsuko?" spýtala sa Maiko. Mitsuko sa znova rozvzlykala a trvalo pár minút, kým sa upokojila natoľko, aby mohla rozprávať. „De-deti, va-vaši rodičia boli dnes ráno n-nájdený m-mŕtvi," podarilo sa jej nakoniec povedať. Shuichi hneď začal plakať, ale Maiko tomu nebola schopná uveriť. Naozaj jej teta hovorila, že jej rodičia sú ... mŕtvi? Potom jej to došlo musela to byť pravda, ešte nikdy nevidela svoju tetu takú smutnú. Začala srdcervúco plakať a nikto na svete by ju v tej chvíli nezastavil, a ani sa o to nik nepokúšal.

Pohreb bol jednoduchý a tichý. Dospelý mali kamenné tváre, ale deti stále plakali. ‚Tearless?' premýšľal Shuichi, ‚myslím, že sa nikdy nebudem môcť navždy vzdať svojich sĺz. Gomenasai kaa-san.' Po pohrebe sa spolu s tetou vrátili do jej domu, kde od teraz bývali.

Keď nastúpil do školy, spoznali Hira. Odvtedy sa z nich stali najväčší priatelia, všade chodili spolu. Shuichiho magická sila stále silnela a on sa bál, čo by Hiro povedal, keby to zistil. Až keď prišli na strednú sa mu to odvážil povedať. Na jeho prekvapenie sa Hiro nezľakol, dokonca nebol ani šokovaný, a tiež sa mu priznal, že ovláda mágiu. Jeho skutočné meno bolo Brokeless. Keď boli v druhom ročníku, začali sa diať čudné veci. Z ničoho nič sa raz za čas zjavovali rôzne páry s magickou silou, ktoré ich vyprovokovali k súboju. Od nich sa naučili, že všetci s pravým menom si musia nájsť toho, kto má rovnaké meno. Niekoho, kto je predurčený priamo im, s kým zostanú po zvyšok života. V dvojici je vždy jeden Fighter a Sacrifice. Pri prvom súboji sa Shuichi spýtal, ako zistia, kto je Fighter. Súperi sa začali šialene smiať. „Fighterovo meno je obklopené tŕňmi." Povedal chladne čiernovlasý chalan, ukážuc na svoje líce. Shuichi si až teraz všimol malej jazvy, s výstižným meno, Heartless, ktoré bolo obklopené jazvou vyzerajúcou ako tŕne. Z tej prvej bitky museli Hiro a Shuichi utiecť, ale aspoň vedeli, o čo tu ide. Doma zistili, že Hiro má svoje meno na zápästí, ale bez tŕňov. Väčšie prekvapenie však bolo, keď po dlhom hľadaní našli Shuichiho meno na chrbte obklopené tŕňmi. „Hiro, keď nechceme, aby nás tí maniaci zabili, mali by sme vytvoriť spoločný tým" povedal Shuichi, „Teda, aspoň kým nenájdeme koho hľadáme." Po chvíľke rozmýšľania Hiro prikývol, a tak začali spoju bojovať proti všetkým, ktorý ich vyzvali, Shuichi ako Fighter a Hiro Sacrifice.

Rok pred skončením školy si Shuichi a Hiro založili vlastnú skupinu, lebo sa chceli podobať ich obľúbenej skupine, Nittle Grasper. Hiro vedel hrať na gitaru a Shuichi mal talent na spievanie. Taktiež vedel hrať na syntetizátory, ale radšej chcel spievať. Najprv hrali len na školských podujatiach a malých mestských súťažiach. Hneď po ukončení školy chceli začať profesionálnu dráhu. Hrali v rôznych kluboch. To im však nestačilo, stále boli malou a neznámou skupinou. Preto Hiro navrhol, aby sa pokúsili získať zmluvu s nahrávacou spoločnosťou. Poslali jednu svoju nahrávku do NG-records, a na ich prekvapenie dostali kladnú odpoveď.


	2. Chapter 1

1

**Chapter**

Vonku bolo jasno, ulice boli rušné. Shuichi bežal a snažil sa vyhnúť ľuďom, aby do nich nevrazil. Zase šiel neskoro. ‚Ale nie je to moja chyba,' myslel si ako bežal, ‚zase ma vyzvali nejaký amatéri.' Naozaj deň predtým bojovali s Hirom proti ďalším vyzývateľom a Shuichiho to vyčerpalo, takže ráno zaspal. Dúfal, že Sakano, ich nový producent sa nebude veľmi hnevať. Mali sa stretnúť v parku. Shuichi s a konečne dostal do parku a o pár okamžikov už badal Hira so Sakanom sedieť na lavičke. „La-li-hoooooo!" zvolal Shuichi hlasno, tak ako vždy. „Zase meškáš Shu," poznamenal Hiro. „Shindou-kun, staviate sa k tomu veľmi nezodpovedne," hovoril Sakano, „Určite ma riaditeľ vyhodí!" „Daijoubu, daijoubu, Sakano-san," upokojoval ho Shuichi, „nikto Vás nevyhodí." „Ale keď sa nezačnete snažiť, všetci skončíme na ulici!" kričal Sakano. „Už som povedal, že všetko bude v poriadku," vyhováral sa Shuichi, „ešte dnes tie texty dokončím." „Ty ich ešte nemáš?!" začal si Sakano trhať vlasy, „Choď domov a začni písať!"

Po stretnutí si Hiro so Shuichim zašli do kaviarne. „Prečo si zase meškal Shu?" spýtal sa Hiro. Shuichi si usrkol zo svojej kávy. Potom na Hira smutne pozrel, „Cestou som videl ako niekoľko detí trápi korytnačku, tak som šiel tej chudinke pomôcť." Hiro mu ťukol prstom do čela, „Shuichi neklam mi! Viem to spoznať." Shuichi si vzdychol. „Dobre, v poslednom čase som po každom súboji vyčerpaný a zaspal som. Spokojný?" Hiro na neho pozrel. Ani on sa po ich posledných súbojoch necítil najlepšie, ale zdalo sa, že na Shuichiho to má väčší vplyv. Pravdepodobne preto, že je Fighter, v prednej línii. „Shuichi, ani jednému nerobia tie súboje dobre, mali by sme sa vyhýbať problémom a bojovať len v nevyhnutných prípadoch," povedal Hiro. Shuichi mlčky prikývol. „Taktiež by si mal prestať myslieť stále len na prácu a trošku sa pobaviť," pokračoval Hiro, „nájsť si nejakú priateľku, ktorá by sa ti páčila." „Na čo tým narážaš?" nahneval sa Shuichi. „Na nič," uškrnul sa Hiro a brnkol prstom do Shuichiho mačacích uší. Shuichi naňho vyplazil jazyk. Hiro sa dvihol na odchod. „Hiro? Myslíš si, že to zvládneme?" spýtal sa Shuichi. Hiro sa usmial, „Určite Shu."

Slnko už dávno zapadlo keď sa Shuichi ponáhľal domov. Ešte sa v parku zastavil na mieste, odkiaľ bol najkrajší výhľad na mesto. Z vrecka vytiahol text piesne, ktorý hodlal dokončiť. „Priateľku, hm?" pousmial sa, „no možno..." Zrazu sa zdvihol vietor a vytrhol mu text z ruky. „Oh nie!" vykríkol a rozbehol sa za ním. Snažil sa ho chytiť vo vzduchu, ale vždy ho minul. Vietor odfúkaval kus papiera čoraz ďalej od Shuichiho. Vtom list papiera zachytil neznámy muž. Shuichi sa okamžite zastavil. Muž si pozorne čítal text napísaný na papieri. ‚Kto je to?' pýtal sa Shuichi v duchu, ‚Niečo je mi na ňom známe. Ako keby som ho poznal dlhú dobu. Vyzerá veľmi dobre.' Shuichiho myšlienky boli pretrhnuté mužom, „Toto je tvoje?" „Eh? Ha-hai," zašepkal Shuichi. „Horšie ako žiak základnej školy," povedal muž kruto, „nemal by si písať milostné piesne." Potom pustil papier do vetra. Muž pomaly prešiel k Shuichimu. Vytiahol si cigaretu a dodal, „Máš nulový talent. Vzdaj to." Potom pokojne odišiel, nechajúc zlomeného Shuichiho nemo stáť. Keď sa Shuichi spamätal, otočil sa a zvolal: „Kto ti dal právo hovoriť také veci?!" Ale už bol sám.

Na druhý deň mal Shuichi odovzdať texty, ale kvôli tomu nočnému incidentu, nemal nič. Mal však ešte nejaký čas. Šiel sa teda prejsť do mesta, aby získal nejakú inšpiráciu. Lenže bolo to úplne zbytočné. Hlavou sa mu preháňalo všetko možné. Znova si spomenul na svoje problémy, ktoré v poslednej dobe mal. Nakoniec u myseľ zablúdila aj k predchádzajúcej noci. Pred očami samu vynorila tvár toho neznámeho muža.. Nemohol s jej zbaviť. Zo zatiahnutej oblohy začali padať ťažké kvapky. ‚Prečo sa len na mňa všetky problémy navalili naraz?' zúfalo sa v duchu sťažoval. ‚Najhoršie na tom všetkom je, že toho blonďavého cudzinca nemôžem dostať zo svojej hlavy," premýšľal Shuichi zúfalo a nastavil tvár padajúcemu dažďu. Mimovoľne pozrel na autá stojace na červenej a stŕpol. V jednom z áut na križovatke sedel muž, ktorý mu tak skritizoval jeho text. Autá sa pohli. ‚Teraz alebo nikdy!' napadlo mu, preskočil zábradlie a skočil autu do cesty. „Zastáááááááv!!" kričal z plných pľúc. Ostro zaškrípali brzdy. Auto sa dostalo do šmyku, ale podarilo sa mu zastaviť tesne pred Shuichim, pričom ho ošpliechalo od hlavy až po päty. Zlatovlasý muž vystúpil z auta, „Keď budeš chcieť na budúce spáchať samovraždu, vyber si prosím iné auto. Ty sopliak jeden." Pretože na nich hľadeli všetci okolostojaci, rýchlo ho vtiahol do auta a vzal ho do svojho bytu.

Muž vošiel do obývačky s uterákom na hlave. Všimol si, že na neho Shuichi škaredo zazerá. Dvihol jednu ruku so suchým uterákom, „Tu máš uterák." Shuichi sa zatváril prekvapene, „Ariga- ..." Lenže vtedy na tvári pristál uterák. Vzal ho a začal si ním drhnúť vlasy. Pritom nespustil z muža oči. Pozoroval ako si vzal z chladničky plechovku piva a dlho sa z nej napil. „Máš so mnou nejaký problém?!" spýtal sa Shuichi naštvane. „To si píš, že mám!" zvolal muž, „skoro si mi zdemoloval nové auto!" „Tak to nemyslím?" zamrmlal Shuichi, „stretli sme sa pred pár dňami v parku." Chvíľu bolo ticho a potom muž povedal, „Nepamätám sa! A už ma neotravuj Krpec!" „Ne-nepamätáš sa?!" volal neveriaco Shuichi, „A mimochodom, volám sa Shindou Shuichi a nie Krpec!" Lenže blonďák ho nepočúval a zapálil si cigaretu, „Si naštvaný kvôli svojim textom?" Shuichi sklonil hlavu. Vzápätí si uvedomil, čo vyšší muž povedal, „Čože?! Pred chvíľou si povedal, že sa nepamätáš!" „Klamal som, nechápeš to?!" zvolal muž s chladným výrazom. Shuichiho tento muž vytáčal do zúrivosti. Cítil, ako mu začína vrieť krv. Zároveň však cítil, ž túži, aby muž zmenil svoj názor. Že chce jeho uznanie a pochopenie. Akoby ho priťahoval nejakou neznámou silou. S týmito zmiešanými pocitmi a mierne zružovenými lícami vybehol dverami von z bytu.

Shuichi dobehol až do parku, kde prvý krát stretol toho muža. Sadol si na jednu lavičku a vytiahol svoj zápisník. Práve teraz mu napadol text, do ktorého vložil všetky pocity, ktoré teraz mal. Netrvalo dlho, a mal to hotové. Teraz to len ukázať ostatným.

Sakano sa triasol od nervozity. Jeho šéf, Seguchi Tohma, mu určite chce povedať nejaké zlé správy. Tohma sa zatiaľ na neho usmieval svojím profesionálnym spôsobom. „Je mi to ľúto Sakano-san, ale..." hovoril, neupustiac od svojho úsmevu. „Shachou, dajte nám ešte šancu," prosil Sakano. Vtom zapraskali dvere a do miestnosti sa vrútil zadychčaný Shuichi. „Mám to!" povedal víťazoslávne a ukázal im kus papiera so svojim textom. Sakano nemohol vydať hláska. Tohma mu zatlieskal, „Výborne Shindou-kun. Takže môžeme s Bad Luck počítať na koncert."

Spolu so Sakanom šli do miestnosti, ktorá im bola pridelená. Cestou prešli okolo skupiny Ask. Nikto sa nezaujímal o tých druhých. Zrazu Shuichi pocítil Zmenu v hladine magickej energie okolo neho. Ako keď je nablízku iný tým. Ale hneď to aj zmizlo. Okamžite sa otočil, ale nikto sa na neho nedíval. Nikto si ho ani len nevšímal. „Shindou-kun, ponáhľaj sa," ozval sa Sakano a tak Shuichi pokračoval v ceste.

Hiro Shuichiho pochválil. Zatiaľ sa Sakano pokúšal spustiť video, ale nemohol prísť na to, ktorý je to gombík. „Ako sa ti to podarilo?" spýtal sa Hiro. „Náhle som dostal inšpiráciu, keď som odišiel od toho muža," povedal Shuichi a vložil si do úst lízatko. „Hmm... A ako sa volá?" vyzvedal Hiro. Shuichi sa zamyslene oprel o stôl, „Ja neviem." Hiro skoro odpadol, „Ty... ty nevieš?!" Nastalo ticho. „Zamiloval si sa do neho," uškrnul sa Hiro. Shuichi sa podráždene postavil, „Ako to môžeš povedať, veď je to muž?!" Hiro sa len usmial, „Láska si navyberá." Zrazu sa Sakanovi podarilo zapnúť v televízii nejakú diskusiu. Shuichi neveriacky pozeral na obrazovku. Moderátorka robila rozhovor s tým mužom, čo ho toľko mátal. Moderátorka vyslovila jeho meno. „Yuki?" zopakoval Shuichi ak v tranze. „Yuki Eiri," začal Hiro, „Spisovateľ milostných románov. Asi preto bol taký kritický na tvoje texty." Shuichi naňho mĺkvo hľadel. „Tak čo čakáš? Bež predsa za ním, „volal Hiro, „Vieš kde býva."

Shuichi sa okamžite rozbehol preč. Prebehol ulicami a zastavil sa pred Yukiho domom. Akurát chcel zazvoniť, keď sa za ním ozval hlas: „Čo tu robíš?" Za Shuichim stál Yuki s otráveným výrazom. „Ja..." Shuichi nevedel, čo má povedať. Zahľadel si sa do mňa," poznamenal Yuki. Shuichi naňho s otvorenými ústami pozrel. Nebol schopný slova. „ten tvoj koncert... kedy je?" spýtal sa blonďavý muž, „Chceš predsa, aby som si vypočul tú tvoju otrasnú pieseň." Shuichi váhavo zamumlal odpoveď. Po tomto si ho prestal Yuki všímať a vošiel do budovy. „Hej počkaj!" zvolal Shuichi, vbehol za ním a ledva zadržal výťah. „Prečo sa takto správaš?" začal sa pýtať, „Prečo..."" Zastavil ho Yukiho pohľad. Začal cúvať k stene výťahu. Narazil do nej, ale Yuki sa stále približoval. Keď bol celkom pri ňom, hrozivo zašepkal: „Prečo sa stále niečo pýtaš? Prečo sa stále musíme niekde stretnúť?" Následne sa k nemu sklonil a pobozkal ho. Shuichi od prekvapenia stuhol. Celým telom mu prebehla triaška a cítil ako sa mu zrýchlil tep. Keď začul ako sa dvere od výťahu otvárajú, odstrčil Yukiho a vybehol von. Zastavil sa až pre budovou. Dvihol ruku a jedným prstom sa dotkol pier, ‚Čo... čo to bolo za zvláštny pocit? Ako by mi bolo teplo aj zima zároveň.'


	3. Chapter 2

**2. Chapter**

V prázdnej koncertnej hale sa ozývala rýchla hudba a spev mladého speváka. Shuichi dával do tej pesničky všetko. Lenže ten song nebol jeho, ale jeho idola, Sakuma Ryuichiho. Hiro ho zatiaľ odprevádzal na svoju gitaru. Vtom ich však vyrušil naštvaný krik: „ČO TO TU ROBÍTEEEEEEE?!" Bol to ich manažér, Sakano. „Máte predsa nacvičovať na dnešný koncert!" funel Sakano. „Ah, daijoubu, Sakano-san," upokojoval ho Shuichi, „Svoje piesne už dávno vieme."

„Čo to tu máme?" ozval sa spoza nich hlas. Keď sa otočili, zbadali skupinu ASK. Tachi pokračoval, „Táto miestnosť je vyhradená pre nás." Členovia Bad Luck sa zamračili. Potom však Hiro obnovil svoj pokoj a povedal: „My sme vaši predskokani, takže máme právo tu byť." Tachi pohŕdavo zdvihol kútik úst, „S tým, čo sme práve videli, naši fanúšikovia skôr zamrznú." Hiro v zlosti prižmúril oči, ale potom sa mu tvár vyjasnila, „Takže by ste mohli vystupovať prvý, a tých fanúšikov trochu rozohriať." Teraz boli na rade ASK, aby sa mračili.

Vtom to Hiro so Shuichim opäť pocítili. Bol to neomylný pocit toho, že niekto z bojovníkov a obetí je nablízku. Ich oči sa zachveli. Rýchlo to však zamaskovali, tým že od druhej skupiny odhliadli. Keď sa pozreli späť, všimli si, že Tachi sa na nich víťazoslávne uškŕňa. To nie je možné, ten čiernovlasý spevák bol jeden z nich. A zo svojho postoja dáva jednoznačne najavo, že by ich najradšej vyzval na súboj.

Avšak skôr než stihla ktorákoľvek strana niečo povedať, do miestnosti cez stenu vrazilo červené auto. Z auta vystúpila rázna brunetka. „Shindou Shuichi," oslovila drobného speváka, „Poď ihneď so mnou!" „Nani?" zvolal Shuichi. Ale brunetka k nemu rýchlo pristúpila a odvliekla ho do auta. Potom naskočila na svoje miesto a veľkou rýchlosťou vyštartovala preč.

„Čo si to dovo…" dožadoval sa Shuichi, ale bol prerušený ráznym, „Sklapni, nevidíš, že telefonujem?!" Shuichi okamžite stíchol a zahľadel sa pred seba. Sústredil sa, ale nič z tej príťažlivej brunetky necítil. Vôbec ju nepoznal, ale zdalo sa, že ona ho pozná. Inak by sa po ňom nezháňala a nedala by si tú námahu, aby ho uniesla zo skúšky. Nemal však ani potuchy kto bola.

Brunetka zastala pred drahým podnikom. Vystúpila a vstúpila dovnútra nasledovaná Shuichim. Vnútri bol len barman, „Ah, Mika-san. Som rád, že ste prišli." Brunetka, Mika sa usmiala, „Doumo. Prepáčte, že som sem tak vtrhla." „Iya, ste predsa náš najlepší zákazník," povedal barman a potom si všimol Shuichiho, „A toto je kto?" Mika sa obzrela na mladého speváka, „To je Eiriho nová hračka." Shuichimu zabehla slina, „Hračka?" Pohľad, ktorý mu Mika poslala ho zmrazil. „Vážne, čo si ten Eiri myslí, začať si s takým mladým a neskúseným?" hundrala si popod nos.

Keď sa chcel Shuichi ohradiť, otočila sa k nemu a povedala: „Volám sa Seguchi Mika a som Eiriho sestra." Shuichimu sa zatočila hlava, „Yukiho… sestra?" Mal pocit, že už to nemôže byť horšie, keď sa za ním ozvalo: „Konnichiwa, Mika-san." Rýchlo sa zvrtol a za sebou zbadal Svojho šéfa, Seguchi Tohmu. „Tohma," pozdravila ho Mika. Shuichimu spadla sánka, ‚Ona ho oslovila Tohma?' „Môjho manžela by si mal poznať. Koniec koncov je to tvoj šéf," prehodila Mika akoby len tak mimochodom. „Shindou-san," pozdravil ho drobný muž a natiahol k nemu ruku. Shuichi ju prijal a potriasol ňou.

„Nebudeme teda chodiť okolo horúcej kaše Shindou-san, a hneď prejdeme k tomu, prečo ste dnes tu," Tohmova tvár nadobudla chladný výraz, „Chcem, aby ste Eiriho presvedčil, aby navštívil svojho otca v Kyote." Shuichi na neho prekvapene pozrel. „Zaplatím vám, keď chcete, peniaze nie sú mňa problémom," trval na tom šéf NG. Pomaly prešiel k Shuichimu a naklonil sa k jeho uchu, „Alebo by som mohol zariadiť, aby Bad Luck mala dostatočnú publicitu." Shuichimu sa zachveli oči, myslel to ten muž vážne?

Odstúpil od Tohmu a rázne povedal, „Dobre, prijímam. Pokúsim sa Yukiho presvedčiť." Ihneď videl, ako sa na tvári druhého muža roztiahol víťazoslávny úsmev. Rýchlo však pokračoval: „Ale nič za to od vás nechcem. Nezáleží mi na vašich peniazoch a nepotrebujem vašu pomoc. Bad Luck to dokáže aj bez vás." Potom sa zvrtol na päte a vyšiel z baru, nechajúc manželov stáť s otvorenými ústami.

Obaja si sadli k baru a objednali si pitie. „Čo si to ten sopliak o sebe myslí?!" Zúrila Mika. Tohma sa na druhej strane usmieval, „Mne sa páči jeho odvaha. Urobí to, čo si od neho chcela a predsa nič za to nechce. Myslím, že Eiriho naozaj miluje. Možno... možno to bude práve on, kto vyvedie Eiriho z temnoty." Pohľad v Mikiných očiach zmäkol, „Tohma... Myslíš? Možno... Kiež by si mal pravdu. Modlím sa za to."

Shuichi prišiel k Yukiho domu a keď mu Yuki otvoril, vyšiel hore. Blond muža našiel v obývačke na gauči ako fajčí. „Dnes som sa stretol s tvojou sestrou," povedal pokojne. Yuki vyfúkol obláčik dymu a nezaujato sa spýtal, „A čo tá čarodejnica od teba chcela?" Shuichi na neho vážne pozrel, „Počul som, že si rozhádaný s otcom. Mal by si ho ísť navštíviť." Yuki uhasil cigaretu v popolníku na stole pred ním. „Zasa tá istá pesnička," vzdychol si, „Mal by si to pustiť z hlavy, lebo do toho ťa nič." Postavil sa a pomaly prešiel k Shuichimu. „Čo ti ponúkli za to, aby si tu teraz u mňa prosil? 5 000 yenov? 10 000? 50 000?," pýtal sa naštvane, „Alebo ti snáď Seguchi ponúkol, že pomôže tvojej skupine?"

Pri tej poslednej zmienke sa Shuichimu zachveli oči. „Vedel som to," trpko zašepkal Yuki, „Všetci sú rovnakí. Stačí len nájsť tú správnu cenu." Chytil Shuichiho, ktorému sa mačacie uši sklopili dozadu k hlave a zrazu vyzeral znepokojene, za bradu, „Možnože to, že som ťa pobozkal, bola chyba. Ty si pre mňa len chyba. Choď preč a nájdi si niekoho iného, s kým sa budeš zahrávať." Shuichimu sa objavil na tvári naštvaný výraz. Odstrčil Yukiho ruku, vyskočil a pobozkal Yukiho priamo na pery. Lenže spisovateľ nijako nereagoval.

Po niekoľkých sekundách sa Shuichi spustil znova na zem a so slzami v očiach začal vykrikovať: „Mne je jedno, keby Seguchi-san ponúkol hoci aj modré z neba, ja som ti len chcel pomôcť, aby si sa dal znova dokopy so svojou rodinou. Chcel som ťa len trochu viac spoznať!" Yuki sa na neho chladne zahľadel. „Klamár," precedil pomedzi zuby. „Prečo by niekto robil niečo také? Ako som povedal, všetci sú rovnaký: dajú sa ľahko podplatiť a klamú, aby dosiahli svoje."

S tými slovami odišiel z miestnosti, vošiel do svojej pracovne a tresol dverami. Shuichi zostal stáť v jeho obývačke, hľadiac na zavreté dvere. Potom pomaly vyšiel z bytu a potichu za sebou zavrel vchodové dvere. Vonku sa oprel chrbtom o dvere a so slzami stekajúcimi po jeho lícach zašepkal, „Yuki..." Nejaký čas tam tak zotrval, počúvajúc, či sa zvnútra niečo neozve. V byte za ním však bolo hrobové ticho.

Už tam však nemohol dlhšie stáť. Musel ísť, inak by zmeškal svoj koncert a Hiro by si o neho začal robiť starosti. A to bolo to posledné, čo chcel. Hlavne keď sa v poslednom čase dialo toľko čudných vecí a po jeho raňajšom únose. S ťažkým povzdychom si rukávom utrel tvár, aby odstránil akékoľvek stopy po slzách, odlepil sa od dverí a vydal sa na cestu ku klubu Zepp Tokyo.

Do klubu dorazil práve včas. Hiro už pred dverami nervózne behal a vyzeral ho. Ako náhle speváka zbadal, pribehol k nemu, chytil ho za plecia a začal ho prezerať, či je v poriadku. „Čo to malo ráno znamenať?" vypytoval sa horlivo. „Tá žena, čo ma odvliekla, je žena Seguchi Tohmu a Yukiho sestra," začal vysvetľovať Shuichi, „chcela, aby som presvedčil Yukiho, aby šiel za svojím otcom. Dokonca my ponúkali za to odmenu."

Hiro ho vážne počúval. „Povedal som, že to beriem, ale odmenu za to nechcem," povedal Shuichi potichu. Hiro mu pobavene rozcuchal vlasy, „Som na teba hrdý, tak to má byť. Choď si za svojím cieľom." Potom sa začal smiať. „Hej, to nie je smiešne," našpúlil ústa Shuichi, „si ku mne zlý." Hiro sa rozosmial ešte viac, „Tak poď Shu, aby sme sa mohli pripraviť."

Shuichi s Hirom vystúpili na pódium. Z hľadiska sa ozvali nespokojné hlasy. „Hej, my sme skupina Bad Luck a najprv budeme vystupovať my," ozval sa veselo Shuichi, „Takže si nás prosím vypočujte a užite si to!" Potom sa otočil na Hira a kývol mu. Hiro začal hrať. Lenže keď sa Shuichi otočil naspäť dopredu, úplne stuhol. Hiro okamžite prestal hrať a pozrel, kam to hľadel Shuichi. Úplne vzadu za divákmi stál Yuki Eiri, ten známy spisovateľ z televízie, o ktorom Shuichi tak veľa rozprával.

‚Shit,' bolo jediné čo Hirovi v tom momente napadlo. Doslova počul, ako Sakano-san v zákulisí kňučí a trasie sa. „Shuichi," oslovil jemne speváka, ale ten bol ako zmrznutý. Len tam tak stál, držal mikrofón a bez žmurknutia hľadel na blond muža vzadu. To nebolo dobré. A ešte k tomu fanúšikovia už začínali byť netrpezlivý a dávali to aj najavo. Kútikom oka zbadal ako frontman skupiny ASK sa víťazoslávne uškŕňa. Takže teraz budú namiesto veľkého úspechu veľký prepadák. Zachráni ich už len zázrak.

A práve, keď to Hiro už vzdal, sa mu zdalo, že z hľadiska niečo počul:

tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru

yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni

umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru

nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru

muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni

migaku houseki te no naka no HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru

Najprv to nebolo veľmi počuť, lebo fanúšikovia boli príliš hlučný. Ale aj oni to počuli a postupne utíchavali.

ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou

michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide

Cez dav kráčal smerom k pódiu neznámi muž v šiltovke, ktorá mu zakrývala oči. Keď však prišiel bližšie a vyliezol hore na pódium, uvedomil si Hiro, že je to Sakuma Ryuichi. Momentálne najlepší japonský spevák, ktorý mal byť teraz v Amerike. A presne ten istý spevák, ktorého Shuichi tak obdivoval a vďaka ktorému sa rozhodol stať spevákom.

umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru

nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru

todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou

michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide

Ryuichiho spev postupne utíchol. Otočil sa k Shuichimu a pár sekúnd na neho vážne hľadel. Potom sa mu však na tvári roztiahol úsmev a zvolal: „Hello, mina-san, RYU-CHAN je tu!" V hľadisku sa ozvali zmätené výkriky. Ryuichi pokračoval: „Tuto môj kamarát bol len trochu nervózny, ale teraz už bude pokračovať, ne?"

Shuichi sa usmial a prikývol. Otočil sa k Hirovi a zvolal jeho meno. Ten okamžite začal hrať a Shuichi začal spievať. Fanúšikom sa to páčilo. Ryuichi ich chvíľu pozoroval a potom sa pridal k Shuichimu. Na to sa dav úplne rozvášnil. Ľudia v hľadisku kričali a tancovali. Hiro sa na okamih otočil a dokonca zbadal zúriaceho Aizawu. Nevedel odkiaľ sa tu Sakuma Ryuichi vzal, ale bolo mu to jedno. Toto bol asi najlepší začiatok aký si mohli so Shuichim priať.

Keď skončili, fanúšikovia jasali. Shuichi s Ryuichim sa smiali a objímali sa okolo pliec. Shuichi sa obzrel dozadu miestnosti, očakávajúc, že tam uvidí blond spisovateľa, ako na neho hľadí svojimi prenikavými očami. Miesto neho tam stál šéf NG a bývalý člen Nittle Grasper, Seguchi Tohma. Yuki Eiri už pravdepodobne odišiel.

Shuichi netrpezlivo čakal na koniec koncertu. Potom hneď pozdravil Hira a utekal preč. Bežal smerom k Yukiho bytu. V hlave mu vírili rôzne otázky. Páčil sa Yukimu koncert? Alebo nie? Preto odišiel? Prečo teraz ide k nemu? Cítil ako mu na koži naskočili zimomriavky a srdce mu tĺklo o rebrá. Taký mal ten spisovateľ na neho účinok. Už bol na ulici, kde býval. Ružovo vlasý spevák zastal rovno pred spisovateľovým bytovým komplexom. Chvíľu váhal. Niekoľkokrát natiahol ruku k zvončeku, ale hneď ju zase stiahol späť.

Napokon sa však predsa len odhodlal a zazvonil. Dvere zabzučali bez toho, aby sa v intercome niekto ozval. Vyšiel hore výťahom, kde našiel pootvorené dvere. Najprv ich len trochu potlačil a nervózne nazrel dnu. Nikoho však nevidel. Vošiel teda dovnútra a potichu za sebou zavrel. Stále ešte nevidel spisovateľa. „Yuki?" zašepkal do ticha. Keď sa nikto neozval pokračoval hlbšie do útrob bytu. Staršieho muža našiel v obývačke pri balkónových dverách, ako pozerá von na osvetlené Tokyo a fajčí.

„Yuki?" oslovil ho Shuichi. Oslovený muž sa obzrel. „Už si tu?" povedal trochu nevrlo. „Keď si ma tu nechcel, prečo si ma teda pustil dnu?" pýtal sa Shuichi zúfalo, „Prečo si prišiel na ten koncert? Prečo keď si na blízku, tak sa cítim takto zvláštne? Prečo...?" „Tak dosť," zastavil ho Yuki rázne, „Stále sa len pýtaš: prečo, prečo, prečo. Už ma to unavuje. Ja mám tiež pár otázok. Prečo sa správaš tak iracionálne? Prečo máš na mňa taký vplyv? Nechápem to, a predsa..." Mladý spisovateľ sa nahol nad nervózneho speváka a pobozkal ho na pery.

Šokovanému Shuichimu trvalo niekoľko sekúnd, kým začal reagovať na bozk. Privrel oči a zľahka začal svojimi perami pohybovať oproti Yukiho. Okamžite sa Yuki dotkol jazykom Shuichiho pier, dožadujúc sa vstupu. Ten mu bol s radosťou umožnený. Yuki vsunul svoj jazyk do Shuichiho horúcich úst a začal ich preskúmavať. Za to si vyslúžil od mladšieho muža roztúžený sten. Shuichi cítil ako Yukiho ruky prechádzajú po jeho chrbte až sa zastavili na zadku. Chvíľu tak zotrvali, no potom Yuki Shuichiho vyzdvihol a ten si omotal nohy okolo spisovateľovho pása.

Yuki ich pomaly dostal do jeho spálne a zvalil na posteľ. Zdvihol sa zo Shuichiho tela, ktorý bol nútený sa ho pustiť. Yuki chytil okraj Shuichiho trička zvliekol mu ho cez hlavu. Potom sa vrhol nohavice, ktoré po niekoľkých sekundách námahy dal dole spolu s trenkami. Teraz ležal Shuichi pred Yukim úplne nahý. Prerývane dýchal a chvel sa po celom tele. Yuki sa postavil a rýchlo zhodil zo seba vlastné oblečenie.

Znova si ľahol na Shuichiho a na pery mu vtlačil ďalší vrúci bozk. Potom pokračoval ľahkými bozkami pozdĺž jeho čeľuste a po krku. Zastavil sa priamo na mieste, kde krk prechádzal v plece. Najprv to miesto jemne pobozkal a potom doň zahryzol, dosť silno na to, aby Shuichi vykríkol, ale nie dosť silno, aby začala tiecť krv. Hneď však začal poškodené miesto sať, takže sa Shuichiho výkrik zmenil na slastný ston.

Yuki sa presunul nižšie, aby sa mohol venovať Shuichiho bradavkám. Ľavú si vzal do úst a jemne ju sal a hryzkal, zatiaľ čo s druhou sa hral prstami, dokým nebol obe tvrdé. V tomto bode už Shuichi nebol schopný racionálne rozmýšľať a zmenil sa na stenajúcu a vzdychajúcu kôpku. Čo však nečakal, bolo, že Yuki vzal zrazu do ruky jeho penis a začal ním pumpovať. Okamžite zavrel tuho viečka a od slasti vyvrátil hlavu dozadu. Lenže ani toto netrvalo dlho, lebo hneď ako naplno stoporený, prestal ho Yuki masírovať a natiahol sa k svojmu nočnému stolíku, kde zo šuplíka vytiahol malú fľaštičku lubrikantu.

Vytlačil si trochu toho chladivého gélu na svoje prsty a priložil ich k Shuichiho otvoru. Shuichi sťažka preglgol. Nebol hlúpy. Vedel približne, čo bude nasledovať, a vedel, že to nebude najpríjemnejšie. Yuki bez ďalších teatrálností vsunul jeden prst do Shuichiho tesného otvoru. Spevák sa pomrvil. Zatiaľ to nebolo najhoršie, ale nebol to ani príjemný pocit. Okamžite pocítil, ako sa prst v ňom hýbe dnu a von. Zanedlho sa k nemu pridal aj druhý a tretí prst, a spolu sa začali hýbať nožnicovým spôsobom, aby ho trochu roztiahli. Shuichi sa trhane nadýchol a vydal zo seba bolestný ston. Lenže ten sa uprostred zmenil na slastný, keď sa Yuki dotkol niečoho hlboko v jeho tele.

Yuki okamžite vytiahol prsty, kvôli čomu sa ozvalo Shuichiho nespokojné zakňučanie. V okamihu však boli prsty nahradené niečím väčším. Yuki pretlačil hlavu svojho penisu cez prvý prstenec svalov Shuichiho otvoru a Shuichi zaskučal. Potom jedným rýchlym pohybom vrazil Yuki svoj penis do Shuichiho až po koniec. Shuichi vykríkol a do očí sa mu nahrnuli slzy. Yuki vtlačil ďalší vášnivý bozk na Shuichiho pery. Čakal chvíľu, kým si mladší muž nezvykne na jeho veľkosť. Shuichi zatiaľ držal kŕčovitý stisk okolo Yukiho pliec.

Po nejakej chvíli Shuichi niečo zamrmlal. „Yuki sa samoľúbo usmial, „Čo si hovoril?" „Povedal som, hýb sa," zasyčal dychčiaci mladík. Starší muž mu okamžite vyhovel. Pomaly vytiahol penis až kým vnútri nezostala len hlava a hneď ho tam zase rýchlo vrazil. Shuichi vykríkol Yukiho meno. Yuki sa uškrnul, lebo vedel, že sa mu podarilo nájsť to, čo pošle jeho milenca do siedmeho neba. Ani sa neunúval s pomalým tempom, ale tak prirážal do malého tela, až posteľ, na ktorej boli, kymácala. Chytil Shuichiho nohy a zahákol si ich o svoj pás, aby mohol ešte zvýšiť tempo a zakaždým si dal pozor aby sa trafil do jeho prostaty. Pomaly cítil, ako sa blíži jeho vyvrcholenie, preto znova Shuichiho ignorovaný penis a začal ním pumpovať do rytmu svojho prirážania.

Shuichi na druhej strane videl hviezdičky. Vo svojom opojení nezvládol nič, len kričať a stenať. Každý jeho sval bol napnutý na prasknutie. Z každého jeho póru mu stekal pot a v podbrušku cítil stúpajúci tlak. A zrazu sa to všetko uvoľnilo a on ejakuloval na Yukiho ruku a svoje brucho. Okamžite vykríkol Yukiho meno a utiahol svoje zovretie na spisovateľovom krku a páse. Yuki cítil, ako sa Shuichiho vnútorné steny okolo neho uťahujú. To ho tiež poslalo cez hranice. Zastonal a vypustil svoje semeno do Shuichiho útrob.

Yuki rýchlo vytiahol svoj penis zo Shuichiho a skolaboval na posteľ vedľa neho. Chvíľu tam sťažka oddychovali. Postupne sa ich dych spomaľoval a tep sa im vrátil do normálu. Po niekoľkých minútach sa Yuki otočil na Shuichiho, ale toho našiel pokojne spiaceho. Blond muž si vzdychol, ‚Nie je to zrovna najlepší milenec. Nemá žiadnu výdrž.' Naklonil sa nad svojho milenca a prehrabol mu jeho ružové vlasy. V rukách mu zostali jeho mačacie uši. Z nejakého nevysvetliteľného dôvodu sa Yuki usmial, natiahol sa k svojmu nočnému stolíku a tie uši vložil do šuplíka.

Zrazu sa naklonil nad Shuichiho a chcel ho pobozkať, ale pár centimetrov od spevákovej tváre sa zarazil a znova sa narovnal. ‚Čo to robím?' pomyslel si zmätene, ‚musel som sa zblázniť.' Rýchlo vstal a šiel do kúpeľne, aby sa osprchoval. Potom sa znova obliekol a šiel do svojej pracovne, kde zapol laptop a pokračoval v písaní jeho knihy. Spiacemu Shuichimu na jeho posteli už nevenoval jedinú myšlienku.


End file.
